


A Shinobi's Duty

by AQLM



Series: Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQLM/pseuds/AQLM
Summary: Lady Yugiri wishes to become a consort to Lord Hien, but first she must master the ways of pleasure. Luckily Aymeric has a veritable degree in this art.How the hell is this two chapters long? Why can't I get these to into bed in a few paragraphs? They'll have sex in the next chapter. This is to make sure I finish it.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Yugiri Mistwalker
Series: Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896445
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Shinobi's Duty

Aymeric settled into his room at the hostelry and smiled. What it lacked in sheer size it made up for with atmosphere. There was a harmonic precision of everything within it, from the placement of the bed to the expertly arranged fruit stacked in the bowl. The warm hearth threw its flickering shadows onto the walls and contrasted pleasantly with the cool breeze coming in from the courtyard. Truly Kurigane was a land of wonders and he was glad to be visiting. 

His first audience with Lord Hien had been all formalities followed by a slightly overlarge meal and a few too many rounds of sake. Now the sun was setting and he was preparing for more of the same tomorrow, mixed with actual business – trade agreements, training pacts, and the like.

A strong knock at the door brought with it a raised eyebrow and mild curiosity. Perhaps another round of evening snacks from his host? Or a messenger sent to present him with a clandestine message that would end his evening with unexpected danger? He grimaced a little. This much sake would make for poor swordsmanship indeed. He could not imagine attempting to reattach his armor when seeing straight was still a struggle.

He slid open the rice paper door to the bowing form of Lady Yugiri, the pale-skinned au’ra who served as Lord Hien’s delightful shadow and vigilant bodyguard.

“Sir Aymeric,” she said, still bowing. “Though the hour is late, I would seek your counsel.” She straightened and looked furtively left and right as if expecting assassins to sweep in from the other rooms. Given her line of work and recent history, that was not beyond the realm of possibility.

“Yes of course. Please, come in.” He ushered her into the room and latched the door behind him. She had already knelt comfortably on the cushion beside the desk. Failing to locate a chair, he instead sat on the edge of the bed and smiled warmly. “Though I warn you my counsel will be heavily influenced by all the wine I have been plied with this happy evening.”

Her smile was a flicker that vanished with the hearth’s shadows. “My lord…sir…” She grasped for words with uncommon uncertainty. “There are matters with which I am not familiar that nonetheless I must learn in order to better serve Lord Hien. And though I have learned not to listen overlong to whispers, so many overlapping voices I must regard with an element of truth.”

Aymeric raised his eyebrows and stared at her with a soft blue eye. “Indeed.” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “Be forthcoming with your request, my lady. ‘Tis too late and hour and I am too inebriated to engage in formalities.”

“Apologies my lord,” she stammered. “It is a matter of great delicacy in a realm far outside my usual skills.”

The young elezan made a handful of internal calculations related to matters of state, especially those that would show up uninvited in an evening after much wine had been drunk. He made another few connections and allowed the remnants of the alcohol to fortify his resolve.

“If I may be so bold as to assume the nature of your visit, Lady Yugiri?”

“Y-yes, my lord?” Her eyes were fixed blankly on her knees and Aymeric sensed a butterfly wing tremor in her shoulders that all but confirmed his guess.

“I suspect you have encountered rumors about my, if I may put this indelicately, carnal relationships with members of my retinue and that of the Eorzean delegation. You are here to investigate the veracity of these tales and to determine if those perpetuating such claims should be heeded or punished for their impudence.” The sweet pink blush creeping across her milk-white skin confirmed his suspicions. That she did not stop him gave him an extra push.

“And furthermore, should these claims hold truth, you intend to ascertain whether my willingness to engage in sexual congress with other dignitaries can be used to further Doman interests.”

She whipped her head up so quickly that her ponytails did a full circle. “My lord! I would never presume to use blackmail to accomplish diplomatic means!”

He put his hands out in a placating manner. “Which is to say, my lady, to assess if members of the Doman delegation may also be welcomed into my bedchambers.”

She dropped her head again. 

“To spare us much misunderstanding and conversation: such relationships exist in many forms and all members of the Doman delegation may come to me in whatever physical capacity they desire, carnal or otherwise.”

Lady Yugiri sighed in embarrassed relief. “Thank you, my lord. Your honesty has allayed many of my fears.”

He knelt down in front of her. “Will you thus speak plainly of your intent this evening, Lady Yugiri?”

She tilted her dark eyes to meet his. “I wish to serve as a consort for my Lord Hien but I have not the experience to provide him with suitable physical satisfaction. As a man of similar standing, I believe you may demonstrate to me what will be expected in that role.”

Aymeric reclined slightly against the bed. “I am very flattered that you would grant me the same status as such an accomplished and noble gentleman. If it is your desire, I may certainly further your studies of the erotic arts, though not when I will have to contend with the effects of wine on my physiology.” He chuckled and hiccupped. “If you know what I mean.”

She tilted her head and then shook it once. “No, my lord. I am sorry but I do not understand.”

With a notion of bewildered excitement, he steadied himself against the bedframe and gazed deeply into Lady Yugiri’s eyes. “My lady, how far have your studies into the books of pleasure taken you?”

She drooped her head and uncharacteristically covered her face with her hands, a gesture of deep shame. “I have not been privy to such knowledge, my lord. My flower, though in full bloom, has not been plucked.”

Aymeric was glad of the sturdy construction present in the inn room, else he would have toppled over from shock and joy. Here was fragrant and lovely new territory for him to enter and no, not despoil as his kinsman might do. To map, explore, and preserve these untouched lands so he or anyone else might visit and take their fill.

He placed his hands on her wrists and brought them down to her lap. He consciously adjusted his smile to be warm and welcoming, banishing any hint of lascivious glee. “My Lady Yugiri, it would be an honor above all others for me to induct you into the storied halls of pleasure. As such, let us adjourn for the evening so I may better prepare.” 

“You are…sending me away?” Her eyes, so scared, so full of nervous hurt that he wished to gather her into his arms right then.

“Nay, my lovely blossom. It is custom among my people for the first foray of a woman into pleasure to be treated with joyous solemnity. I cannot provide such without sufficient and preparation nor can I do the experience justice with only a few hours until tomorrow’s meetings.” He slipped her hands beneath his and held them in front of her. “I shall retire early tomorrow, citing fatigue and overindulgence. You will come to me then and we may begin this most wonderous of journeys.”

They knelt in front of each other. He dared not apply any other act of physical intimacy until she was ready to receive it. Eventually she inclined her head and rose in a smooth movement. He stood to greet her, a full fulm taller than she, though he struggled mightily to get off the floor.

He allowed himself to cup the side of her cheek as he bid her a good night. Her scales felt both smooth and textured to his unfamiliar fingertips and he was eager to discover how far they went. She leaned into his palm, warm and smiling, before forgetting herself and all but darting out of the room.

And though Halone guided his sword and set him on the true path, he gave loud and extensive praise to Menphina for granting him this boon. He would need to contact Tataru in the morning to procure everything he might need. By now she was used to his requests and no longer questioned their motives, especially when he let her spend the leftover gil.


End file.
